


Snow Seeker

by ladydragon76



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2013 [18]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: optimus prime, character: starscream, genre: humor, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Starscream is <i>very</i> creative when he wants to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Seeker

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** For [PrimeScream](http://primescream.livejournal.com/)’s [Advent Challenge](http://primescream.livejournal.com/31403.html).
> 
> **The Prompt:** _Day 18 - Snowman_

The day was bright and cold, and the snow had been blown up into high drifts just perfect for Cybertronians to play in. Optimus wasn’t sure who started it, as he’d arrived late, but there was currently a snow _mech_ building contest going on.

Spotting Starscream, Optimus walked over to admire his work so far, but froze as the seeker suddenly engaged a thruster, aiming it at a patch of snow. “Starscream?”

“What?” Starscream asked, distracted and clearly focused on his task.

“Why are you melting snow?”

“So I can make ice.”

Optimus glanced around at all the other snowmechs and actual mechs. No one else was bothering with ice. “Won’t that take a while to refreeze?”

Starscream stopped the melting, stepping back to gaze critically at his… puddle. “Yes. _If_ I wasn’t going to add ammonium nitrate.”

Very curious, and still not knowing why Starscream needed ice, Optimus watched in fascination as the chemical mixed with water and hurried the freezing process considerably. Once satisfied, Starscream lifted one of the planes of ice.

“They’re not to scale of course, but Beachcomber nearly began to cry when I suggested uprooting a few of the smaller trees to brace the wings up.” Starscream circled to the back of his snowmech, and carefully wedged the _wing_ -holy Primus, he had made ice wings!- into the back of the torso.

“That’s very creative,” Optimus said, genuinely impressed, then held his respiration as Starscream slowly released the wing, hands close in case it should slip free. The wing held, and he went back for the second one, repeating the slow insertion and release, then stepping back before breathing a sigh of relief.

“Just name me the winner now,” Starscream grinned.

Optimus chuckled, then leaned close to Starscream to whisper, “We should at least pretend to be fair and let the others finish first.”

“If you insist.” Starscream leaned in to steal a kiss, then pulled back to tug on Optimus’ arm. “Let’s make you now. Your snowmech can be sitting at my snowseeker’s feet.”

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
